A Scary Good Time
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Chloe gets into scaring people for kicks, the Jocklin sisters decide to show her it's not all fun and games.


**A request done for the wonderful GoldGuardian2418. Hope you like it, Amiga! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel Jocklin just finished her homework assignment at her reading nook. She stretched out of her chair.

"What a day..." Rachel exited her room and decided to make a little snack. When she turned the corner to the kitchen, something big and white jumped in front of her.

"BOO!"

Rachel screamed and jumped back, tumbling onto the floor. She heard a familiar laugh as her scarer pulled off the sheet.

It was Chloe underneath. "Gotcha!"

"That's not funny, Chloe." Rachel said as she picked herself up.

"Aw, come on. It was funny!" The thirteen-year old folded up her sheet. "I thought you were gonna wet yourself!" she laughed.

But Rachel wasn't having it. "Chloe, it's not good to scare people, you know."

"Why not? Whampire and the others scare people!" Chloe complained.

"They don't just scare people for fun, they mainly scare intruders away. Plus, they know how _not_ to take a joke too far."

Chloe huffed. "You're just mad because I scared you." She took her sheet and walked away.

Rachel was hurt by Chloe's behavior. She shook her head and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later,

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Rachel knew that scream anywhere. Sasha came barreling into the kitchen, so fast she almost stumbled. She hugged her sister in fear. "Rachel! There's a ghost in the house!" she screamed.

"It's just Chloe." Rachel droned. "She scared me too."

Sasha heard Chloe's laugh from upstairs and her fear quickly evaporated. "That's not very funny!" Sasha hollered. "I almost had a heart attack!"

Rachel crossed her arms. "I think someone needs to teach Chloe a lesson."

Sasha nodded. "You're right, I'll call Whammy right away." She took out her phone.

"Not so fast," Rachel said. "I think I have a better idea..."

* * *

That night, everyone was turning in for bed. Chloe got done brushing her teeth and was ready to hit the hay. She went down the hall and when she opened her door, a tall, looming figure wearing a bed sheet was in her doorway.

"Woooooooo!" the white sheeted person wailed.

Chloe's eyes widened, but was otherwise unfazed. "Nice try, Rachel. Now take off the sheet."

But "Rachel" just stood there.

"Come on, Rachel. Joke's over!" Chloe grabbed the sheet and pulled it off. It wasn't Rachel under the sheet.

It was skinny, it was white, it was a skeleton!

Chloe froze. Pure terror clenched her entire being, from the tip of her head to her toes.

The skeleton grinned as he leaned closer to Chloe. "Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Chloe let out the biggest scream she ever screamed. She ran for dear life down the hall as the skeleton laughed and chased after her. Chloe saw the skeleton behind her and ran faster. She ran into a different room and locked the door. She leaned against it and took many deep breaths, her throat felt like it was on fire. Her horrible encounter with the skeleton had her shaking in her socks. "A s-sk-k-k-skel-"

"Hello, little one." someone cackled.

Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin, as a witch with frizzy red hair and little bat wings on her back appeared. "So you must be Chloe..." she cackled, her pale green hands reaching out to grab her. Chloe screamed again and ran right out of the room. She kept screaming until she tried to hide in another room.

The room felt creepy. It was very, very dark. Chloe didn't feel safe at all.

In the corner of the room was an old record player. A bony hand put the needle on the record and creepy jazz music belted out of the machine. Chloe screamed and turned to see the skeleton clack over to her. He grabbed Chloe's arm and snapped his fingers. "Care to dance?"

Chloe completely lost it. She shrieked and broke out of the monster's grasp, she busted out the door and ran, screaming and running. And this time, she didn't stop in any rooms. "I'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!"

Meanwhile, Rachel and Sasha were standing at the end of the hall. Rachel checked her wristwatch. "She should be here any-"

"RACHEL! SASHAAAAAAAA!" Chloe rushed right into Rachel's arms and dropped to her knees. "HELP! T-T-There's a witch and a scary s-s-skeleton tried to dance with me!" she squeaked.

"We know." Rachel said.

"It was horrible! It was-" Chloe paused and looked up to Rachel. "What...?"

"Ah! There you girls are!"

Chloe looked over and saw the skeleton and witch together. Chloe let out another scream and curled into a little shivering ball. "Please, oh, please don't eat me or turn me into a frog!" she begged.

Instead, the two monsters just laughed, even Rachel and Sasha. The witch knelt down to Chloe and rubbed her back. "It's okay, sweetie. We won't hurt you." she cooed like a mother would.

Rachel joined her. "That's right, Chloe. These are our friends."

Chloe unfurled herself. "Friends?!" she said in shock. She turned to the witch who smiled sweetly at her, then to the skeleton, she smiled and waved. Seeing him, Chloe his behind Rachel.

"Don't worry, Chloe." said Sasha as she brought Chloe a little closer to them. "This is Scary Godmother and Skully Pettibone. We brought them here to teach you a lesson about scaring people."

"That's right." Scary Godmother said. "Pulling pranks may seem like fun, but it's always mean-spirited and will always come back to haunt you."

"Because when pranks get out of hand, someone could get hurt. And their feelings are sure to get hurt." Rachel said. "Ours were."

Now that she thought about it, and after getting a dose of her own medicine. Chloe sees what they mean. "You're right," she sulked with true guilt. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk." Chloe felt so awful.

"Hey! What's with that face?" Skully Pettibone said.

Chloe visibly flinched and cowered before the skeleton, still scared of him. "I-I'm sorry! I-I-uh-" She curled back into her little ball.

Skully raised an eye socket and grinned wide. "I know what she needs!" he sang.

Rachel, Sasha and Scary giggled in agreement. Scary Godmother used her magic on Chloe, her body started to glow a green aura.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Chloe cried. Her arms and legs were held out wide like she was a scarecrow, she couldn't move at all.

"Allow me." Sasha carefully lifted Chloe's shirt. "This is her tickle spot."

Chloe gasped. "Oh, no! Please don't! I'm begging you!" she panicked.

Skully didn't listen, he dragged his finger across Chloe's belly. Chloe giggled right away. "Heeheeheehee! Stop it!"

"But you have such a cute laugh!" the skeleton said. "Let's hear more of it!" Now Skully used all his fingers to tickle Chloe's tummy.

"EEEEE!" Chloe squeaked. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO! Eheeheeheehahahahahahaha!"

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Skully teased as he tickled her stomach while Rachel and Sasha tickled her underarms while Scary Godmother tickled her sides. Sora couldn't help but unleash a hoard of insane, loud laughs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA! OHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! I'M CHEERED UP NOW! JUST STAHAHAHAP!"

They all stopped, Chloe panted for breath as Rachel put er arms around her. "So, lesson learned?"

"Lesson learned..." Chloe heaved.

Skully offered his hand. "Are you alright?"

Chloe appeared hesitant, but she smiled and took the skeleton's hand. "Yeah, I'm okay. You sure scared me!"

"I can tell, I've had more than three hundred years of practice!"

"Three hundred years?!" Chloe paused for a moment. "I gotta say, you're pretty lively for your age."

"Oh, you'll make me blush!" Skully chuckled.

"That's not even possible." Sasha said, making everyone laugh.

"So, how about that dance?" Skully offered Chloe.

Chloe sunk a little. "Actually, I can't dance."

"Oh, Chloe. Dancing is easy!" Scary Godmother chirped.

"It is! And I'll give you lessons!" Skully said.

"Sounds good to me!" said Chloe.

"Then let's get started!" Rachel said.

And everyone headed to the ball room together, with Chloe holding the hand of a new friend.


End file.
